Both compressor and turbine stator vane assemblies comprise airfoils extending radially across the gas path to direct the flow of gas between forward and/or aft rotating turbines or compressor blades. The stator vane assemblies are mounted to an outer engine casing or other suitable supporting structure which generally defines the outer limit of the gas path and provides a surface to which the outer platforms of the stator vane assembly are connected. Conventional connecting means for mounting the stator vane assemblies to the engine casing include ring structures with hooks or tongue-and-groove surfaces.
Such conventional mounting systems for stator vanes are generally complex castings and thus impose a significant weight penalty on the engine due to the amount of material used for interlocking surfaces and connectors. It is therefore desirable to produce a stator vane array that reduces the weight and complexity of the overall stator vane assembly.